friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Stain
"The One With The Stain" is the seventh episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on November 8, 2001. Plot Chandler hires a maid, Brenda, to clean the apartment and after enough persuading, Monica agrees to give her a chance, but then believes that she has stolen her jeans that she lost. To prove it, Monica goes between her legs while she's cleaning behind the cabinets to look for a noticeable stain on the crotch, leading Brenda to believe she's a lesbian. Later on when Chandler gets home, Monica tells him what she did but then thinks that Brenda is wearing her bra that also went missing. She persuades Chandler to see if it is and Brenda prominently quits just as Monica learns that Rachel took her jeans and that all along, she was in fact wearing that bra. Rachel is looking for a new apartment and Ross tells her that a woman died in his building that morning. They go to check out the place but the woman's daughter says she was a fighter and managed to pull through. Ross pretends to know her and begins to learn Dutch, due to their Dutch lineage, he also gets verbally insulted by Gunther who is fluent in Dutch. Joey meanwhile, wants Rachel to stay and does his best to persuade her. After proving to her he'll be alright with the baby living there and even claims he'll not bring women home if they have a problem with the baby, Rachel decides to stay just as the woman does pass away and Ross fulfills her dying wish by kissing her. Phoebe is asked out by Eric who breaks up with Ursula, upon learning she was lying to him in the previous episode. However, he can't stand to look at Phoebe because it reminds him of Ursula but manages to kiss her and they have fun until Phoebe has to leave. When she gets back she learns that Eric had sex with Ursula while she was gone, thinking it was Phoebe. The two agree they shouldn't see each other again. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Arden Myrin - Brenda Sean Penn - Eric Dale Raoul - Mrs. Verhoeven James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: R. Lee Fleming Jr. Trivia General *It is revealed in this episode that Gunther speaks Dutch. However, Gunther is a German name, not Dutch. *Earlier in the series it's said that Monica does not like that people clean her apartment because they change everything and yet in the beginning of this episode she is happy that Chandler cleaned. (Although since she was understanding about his past attempt to clean that ended with things not quite in the right place, she may have reached a point where she can accept others' input in her cleaning efforts.) *When Eric tells Phoebe he has a friend who is a cop who gave him her number, he might have been referring to Gary, her boyfriend from season 5, unless the cop is someone else who has her contact details. *This is the first time Ross has suggested to Rachel she moves into his building since they were briefly roommates two years ago. Rachel actually moves in with Ross later in this season (resulting in Ross and Mona breaking up) until shortly after their baby's birth and again in The Last One Part Two ''when they get back together for good. *Rachel tells Joey that "she doesn't want to disrupt his life". Rachel says this again when Ross suggests she move in with him in ''The One With The Secret Closet ''but with regard to disrupting Ross. * When Rachel says "How you doin?" Jennifer Aniston . * Rachel says "you gave the baby Huggsy" and Joey immediately removes it. He will have the same difficulty giving up Huggsy when Rachel and Emma live there next season. Goofs *Monica tells Chandler that the pants and bra the maid supposedly stole from her have an ink stain and a rip, respectively. Monica wanting to keep these items seems somewhat out of character for her since she is neurotic about structure and cleanliness. Chandler seems flustered upon learning of this in this episode to the point where he comments "You need new clothes." *When Eric is taking out his contact lenses, he only takes out one. *When Monica grabs her top after the maid compliments it, you see that her bra strap is white. Later, Rachel points out her pink bra strap. *The maid says she is going to the laundry room, yet in Season 1 we learn that Monica and Rachel's building does not have a laundry room ("The One With The East German Laundry Detergent") It's possible that one has been installed since then or that she is going to the remote laundry room. *Ross says that he heard a woman died while he was on the elevator. In "The One With The Cop" in season 5, we learn that the building doesn't have an elevator (Although it may have had one installed since then). *Chandler says to Monica, "If it's not her bra" to Monica about the maid, but he should be saying "If it's not your bra", instead of "her bra". Dutch translations : '''Mrs. Verhoeven': Ik ben vereerd om een vriend van mijn moeder te ontmoeten. : Translation: I'm honored to meet a friend of my mother. : Ross: Bedankt voor de koffie : Translation: Thanks for the coffee : Gunther: Je spreekt Nederlands! Dat is te gek. Heb je familie daar? : Translation: You speak Dutch! That's awesome. Do you have any relatives living there? : Gunther: Jij hebt seks met ezels! : Translation: You have sex with donkeys! Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes